Blind Truth
by Trelhu
Summary: Percy Jackson has a sister. She's three months younger than him but he's only just found out about her. She's been living at the undersea palace of Poseidon since she was a little girl. Her father saved her from her wicked mother and hid her from the other Gods. This is her story.
1. Blind Truth

**Blind Truth**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Lana Parker was 17 years old. She had dyslexia and ADHD. She lived with her father. And, oh yeah, her father was a Greek God. Poseidon. He wasn't as bad a father as you might think. They spent time together, ate together, he had her trained to fight, and he was actually pretty cool.

Still, she wasn't allowed to leave his underwater palace. Which sucked, but she followed his rules. She knew that he was as versatile as the ocean.

Lana was sick of being cooped up in the castle though, no matter how cool it was. She had gotten to know her half brothers, Tyson, a cyclops, and her father's immortal son, who's name she could never remember. Lana spent a lot of time with Tyson in the cyclops forges, but they couldn't talk a lot. Tyson had to focus on his work and he always seemed to be hiding something.

Lana spent most of her time in her father's throne room with his wife, her kind-of mother, Amphitrite. They worked on battle strategy for the coming war. Lana knew only the basics, there was a prophecy about a powerful Demigod and the titan Kronos.

When the battles finally began, Lana fought valiantly alongside her family and friends. Then something weird happened. Her father put her in charge of nursing a half-blood back to health. He had been in an explosion and was near death when he was found. How he could breathe underwater was a mystery to Lana, she assumed her father had blessed him with some magic so he could heal. When he woke up she was in for a surprise.

When Percy Jackson opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Tyson, leaning over him, his face close enough to kiss, ew. Not that he didn't love Tyson, but he was his brother.

"Ack! Tyson!" Percy sat up pushing his larger little brother off him "Where am I?"

"Brother!" Tyson cried "You are awake! Father will be very happy. He has been very worried. He had Lana take care of you."

"Wait," Percy looked around at the blue tinged room "Am I in Poseidon's palace?"

"Yes!" Tyson clapped his hands "Stay here I need to go get Lana. She needs to check you over before you can go anywhere." Tyson hurried out of the room, half running half doggie paddling.

"Wait! Tyson! Who's Lana?" Percy shouted after him. He tried to get up but found it hurt to much and landed face first on the floor.

"I thought Tyson told you to stay put!" A female voice chuckled sternly.

"Ow." Percy groaned as the person helped him up and back into the bed, he looked up and saw a pretty girl with sandy blonde hair, blue green eyes to match his own, and a bright smile "Are you Lana?"

"That's me." The girl grinned tiredly "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I had to be at the war meeting."

"War meeting?" Percy asked stupidly "What war meeting?"

"We're under attack. I had to help my sort-of mom plan defenses."

"Who's your 'sort-of mom?'" Percy asked "Who exactly are you?"

"Amphitrite. Poseidon's wife. And I'm Lana. His daughter." She stuck out a hand "Nice to meet you."

"No way!" Percy gasped "But Poseidon doesn't have any other half-blood children. I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

Lana stared at him for a long moment before muttering "Crap." She turned around then back again to face her new brother "Can you stand?" Percy nodded fearfully "Good. We need to discuss something with dear ol' Dad."

Percy decided that this girl was as scary as Annabeth.

**Word count: 622 words**

**I love love love LOVE Percy Jackson. So I decided to do a story where he had a sister. Now first of all Percabeth is the main ship in this story but who should be Lana's love interest? Leave a comment with your ideas. And don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Family Trouble

**Family Trouble**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Lana stormed through the palace, Percy following at, what he hoped was, a safe distance. She led him straight to the throne room, where a group of people and a dolphin were gathered.

Lana pushed open the sea glass door to the room and called, dangerously calm "Father?"

Poseidon turned around and saw Percy behind his favorite daughter, he visibly paled "Hello Lana...so how's it going?" He said, trying to sound cool.

"Oh me? This...this me? Right here?" Labs asked, pointing to herself "Me? Oh I'm great. Just got a new sibling I never knew about, had some lunch...let's go back to the sibling thing, shall we?"

Poseidon nodded nervously "Yeah...um, Lana meet Percy. Percy, Lana."

"Hi dad." Percy waved slightly.

Lana laughed a little then got serious again "Okay, look, Percy I have no problem with you whatsoever. You on the other hand..." she turned to their father "How could you not tell me I have a sibling?"

"Lana you know about the prophecy, it's about Percy he's three months older than you. You know how my brothers and I were forbidden from having children. No offense, but neither of you were supposed to be here." Poseidon finished sternly.

"You let me think the prophecy was about me all this time." Lana hissed "You made me believe that staying cooped up in this palace was for my own good! You do realize I haven't left the house in 11 years right?"

"Lana, please, I'm sorry." Poseidon pleaded.

"I need a break. Sorry dad. But you're gonna have to fight without me for a little while longer. I'm going to the surface with my new brother." Lana grinned.

"Lana you can't!" Poseidon shouted "The other Gods-"

"I don't care what the other Gods will say or do!" Lana screamed "They don't scare me and neither do you." She whirled out of the room shouting over her shoulder "Don't you dare leave without me Percy Jackson!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Percy called after her, then turned to his father "So, uh, how're you?" He asked stupidly.

His father looked old. His usually smiling face was wrinkled and frowning, his bright blue-green eyes were pale and jaded. Even his hair hadn't escaped the age that seemed to plague him, it had turned a dark grey.

All the same, his father managed a weak chuckle "I am alive Percy. But the war had taken its toll on me."

"But you're a God! Can't you look any way you want?"

"I reflect the state of my kingdom. Right now, that state is very grim." Poseidon's brow furrowed "I know I cannot stop Lana from going with you to Camp Half-Blood, but I must ask you to watch out for her. She is a incredible fighter and a brilliant warrior and tactician, but, I do worry about her."

"Of course, she's the baby sister I never knew I had. I'll look out for her and make sure she's safe. I promise, dad." Percy tried to give his father some reassurance but he was not doing very well.

Lana entered again and set down a ocean pattered backpack, she walked up to her father "I want you to know that I still love you, and I'm grateful for all that you've given and done for me. But now it's time for me to go out and see the world. Fight my own battles, you know? Now I ask for your blessing, Father."

Poseidon sighed and nodded "Yes my dear, I give you my blessing. May you be strong as the current, powerful as the wave, and cold as the saltwater that flows through your veins. But I beg you, remember, be soft as the foam, gentle as the ocean breeze, and wise as the creatures that swim in the waters around us."

"I will try father." Lana promised.

"Good. Then you should go. You've been here for two weeks already, Percy."

"Really? Oh Gods, Annabeth's gonna kill me!" Percy groaned and grabbed Lana's hand "Come on!"

The two ascended, talking about their lives. Percy told Lana about the war that was going on above the ocean while she filled him in on the fighting below sea level. Percy learned about how Poseidon had found Lana on the beach, alone. Her mother and her stepfather had "forgotten" her there after a long night of drinking and dancing. Lana explained that her mother had gone off the deep end after Poseidon left and taken to day drinking and acting crazy.

"But she wasn't always a bad mom, you know? There were times where she was almost normal." Lana told Percy, trying to calm him down. But Percy was mad. Lana was nice, she didn't deserve such a hard life, especially so young.

The two finally reached the surface and dragged themselves up the beach at Camp Half-Blood.

Lana stared around in awe "What's that?" She asked pointing at a tall column of smoke in the sky.

"Crud." Percy muttered "They're burning burial shrouds."

**Word count: 850 words**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**Camp Half-Blood**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Percy ran towards the smoke column, leaving Lana behind.

"Okay?" Lana muttered as she followed the retreating figure as quickly as she could "I guess we're running now." She was slightly slower than Percy, having lived underwater her whole life she wasn't used to running, but she was still able to keep up with him fairly easily.

Percy ran towards the column of smoke rising through the air. He paid no attention to his sister's calls as he dashed down the hill.

Annabeth was standing by the fire staring into the embers as it roared high into the sky. As she turned around she saw two figures running down the hill as she finished her speech.

"He's right there!" She shouted in shock and ran towards the first dark haired blue-green eyed figure.

Percy was met with a sharp hug as Annabeth hit his chest "Hey?" He said, questioningly.

The rest of the camp was now circled around Percy and Lana, staring at the girl Percy had brought back.

Annabeth looked over Percy's shoulder and saw the sandy haired blonde behind him. She quickly let go of the boy and looked back and forth from the boy she liked to the beautiful girl he had brought back with him.

"Who are you?" She asked, more than a little rudely.

"Lana Parker," Lana stuck out her hand "daughter of Poseidon."

Annabeth looked at Percy who nodded "She's my sister."

"Wow." A voice said from the crowd.

Chiron cantered forward "Another child of the big three?" He asked.

Lana nodded "Yeah, I've heard that's not a normal thing around here."

"It most certainly is not." Chiron sighed as the sky thundered loudly "I suppose, we must introduce ourselves. I am Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"An honor." Lana smiled.

"Percy, Annabeth, will you give Miss Parker a tour of the camp?"

"Of course." Annabeth smiled "We'll have to get to know each other."

Lana grinned and followed her fellow blonde away from the crowd of campers.

"So you must be Annabeth, right?" Lana asked as soon as they were far enough away from the other campers.

"That's me." Annabeth smirked "Daughter Of Athena."

"Really?" Lana raised an eyebrow as they passed the lava spewing climbing wall "Well I know my dad has a problem with your mom but I hope that won't stop us being friends."

"It hasn't stopped us." Percy threw an arm around Annabeth.

"No way Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth playfully shoved Percy away "But really, as long as you're nice and can hold your own in a fight you'll be fine."

"I'll trust you." Lana giggled and followed them around the rest of the camp. She admired the lake, the trees, and the sandy beach. Finally they got to the cabins.

"This one's mine." Annabeth proudly pointed to a cabin with a shiny number 6 swinging on a sign "The Athena cabin."

Lana poked her head inside and saw it was full of books, despite her dyslexia she loved to read and had worked her way through most of Poseidon's underwater library of scrolls and waterproof books.

"Wow!" She whisper-shouted "That's so many books! Can anyone borrow them?"

"Yep," Annabeth pointed to a sheet hung by the door "Just make sure you write your name and which book you're taking before you do."

Lana grinned "I will definitely be taking advantage of this place."

Percy laughed and pulled his new sister towards a low, stony blue cabin "And this..." he announced dramatically "Is cabin three! Ours!"

Lana stepped inside the cabin and the first thing she saw was a glimmering fountain with sparkling golden drachma at the bottom.

"Gods of Olympus!" She gasped in awe and walked around the fountain "This place is amazing."

"I know right." Percy said proudly.

"You'd never believe that this Kelp Head lives here by how clean it is." Annabeth nudged Percy who laughed.

"I admit I'm not the cleanest Demigod."

"Same." Lana smiled at her brother "As long as you can pick up your stuff when it's inspection time."

"Duh!"

The three walked out and Annabeth had to head to archery class.

Lana turned to Percy "So when are you gonna ask her out?"

Percy turned bright red and stuttered "Um-I-Um don't know what you mean?"

"Oh come on! It's so obvious you like her! And I can't say I don't see why. She's very pretty and smart and..."

"Okay yes I like her!" Percy blurted out as quietly as he could "I like her a lot. But..."

"There's a war going on and you don't know if you'll live through it? I understand, Percy. But you should tell her how you feel. If you don't survive then she deserves to know how much she is loved." Lana put her hand on her brother's shoulder and smiled "But I have faith that you will survive this fight. That you and Annabeth will be together if I have to lock you in a room together until you pull your heads out of your butts."

Percy hugged Lana tightly and smiled tearfully into her shoulder. He really hoped she was right.

**Word count: 866 words **

**It's not great I know but I'm updating again so enjoy! Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


End file.
